pokeespectaculosfandomcom_es-20200214-history
Viajando por Sinnoh
PLACA Si lees mi historia esta es su placa... Historia Estos 4 jovene s son originarios de kanto pero no les fue muy bien asi que deciden empezar un viaje en la region sinnoh pero Felipe y Jessica no saven que tambien Bastian y Alex tomaron la misma idea qu ellos... Personajes ''' Archivo:Quinoa.png '''Felipe:Tiene 17 años y es muy tranquilo y competitivo su sueño es ser el ganador se la liga sinno Archivo:Jessica.pngJessica:Tiene 16 años es muy alegre y animada su meta es el gran festival de sinnoh Archivo:Bastian.pngBastian:Tiene 17 años al igual que Felipe espera ganar la liga sinnoh pero el es un arrogante, frío, solitario y calculador, que no trata bien a sus Pokémon ni a la gente que le rodea, teniendo lugar como un chico solitario y sin amigos Archivo:Maria.pngAlex:Tiene 17 años es muy alegre y tranquila su meta es el gran festival de sinnoh ella sera la rival de jessica y tambien es buena persona Pokemons *Archivo:Quinoa.png='''Archivo:Charizard OCPA.pngArchivo:Feraligatr OCPA.pngArchivo:Sceptile OCPA.pngArchivo:Lucario OCPA.pngArchivo:Espeon OCPA.pngArchivo:Porygon-z OCPA shiny.png *Archivo:Bastian.png='Archivo:Blastoise OCPA.pngArchivo:Torterra OCPA.pngArchivo:Typhlosion OCPA.pngArchivo:Garchomp OCPA.pngArchivo:Gengar OCPA.pngArchivo:Absol OCPA.png *Archivo:Jessica.png'='Archivo:Empoleon OCPA.pngArchivo:Flareon OCPA.pngArchivo:Roserade OCPA.pngArchivo:Gardevoir OCPA.pngArchivo:Scizor OCPA.pngArchivo:Mismagius OCPA.png *Archivo:Maria.png'=Archivo:Infernape OCPA.pngArchivo:Starmie OCPA.pngArchivo:Tropius OCPA.pngArchivo:Lopunny OCPA.pngArchivo:Nidoqueen OCPA.pngArchivo:Vespiquen OCPA.png' '''Llegando a Sinnoh' *'Felipe y Jessica arrivan en la costas de ciudad jubileo y Felipe se enter que la Ciudad Oreburgh queda muy cerca de ahi y que habia una gimnasio ahi y se dirije corriendo ' Archivo:Quinoa.png:Jessica vamos apurate quiero ganar mi primera medalla aca en Sinnoh Archivo:Jessica.png:Oye Felipe se te kedo la mochila y quedemonos aca para el concurso pokemon Archivo:Quinoa.png:A traemela tu quiero ir a ganar la medalla y tu concurso es mañana Archivo:Jessica.png:Ya pero apurate quiero llegar rapido al gimnasio asi descanso mientras peleas Archivo:Quinoa.png:Ok gracias vamonos *'Al llegar al gimnasio se abre la puerta y Felipe choca con Bastian y el se enoja' Archivo:Bastian.png:Oye idiota fijate...(Se da cuenta que era Felipe) no puede ser me vengo para aca para no encontrarme contigo y es lo primero que hago, bueno despues de ganar la medalla Ligninto Archivo:Quinoa.png:O ya la ganaste ahor a es mi turno Archivo:Bastian.png:Ya nos vemos despues adios Jessica Archivo:Jessica.png:Adios Bastian Archivo:Quinoa.png:Ya entremos entraron Archivo:Roco DP.png:Ho'la quieren enfrentarse ami' Archivo:Quinoa.png:Solo yo señor Archivo:Roco DP.png:Dime Roark te parece empesar la pelea Archivo:Quinoa.png:Claro Archivo:Roco DP.png:Como líder del gimnasio, tengo que comprobar tu potencial y habilidades. ¡Y también he de poner a prueba a los Pokémon que combaten contigo! Archivo:Quinoa.pngArchivo:Vs.pngArchivo:Roco DP.png Archivo:Roco DP.png:Ve geodude Archivo:Geodude OCPA.png:Gio Archivo:Quinoa.png:Ve Raichu Archivo:Raichu OCPA.png:Lai laichuuuuuuuuuuuu Archivo:Quinoa.png:Raichu usa cola de hierro Archivo:Roco DP.png:Geodude usa tiro sismico y antes de caer usa explosion Geodude ataco primero Archivo:Geodude OCPA.png:Gio duuuuuuuuuuuud (callo debilitado por el efecto de expplosion) Archivo:Raichu OCPA.png:Laichu (cae debilitado) Ambos no pueden continuar es un emapate Archivo:Quinoa.png:Noooo Luxray...(lo devuelve a la ball) ahora que ya se ve Sceptail Archivo:Sceptile OCPA.png:Sepppppppptaiiiiiiiiill Archivo:Roco DP.png:Onix sal ya Archivo:Onix OCPA.png:Uoooooooooooooo Archivo:Roco DP.png:Onix Usa alarido seguido de plancha Archivo:Quinoa.png:Septailll usa hojas navajas Onix ataco primero pero sceptile resulto muy herido pero completo el ataque Archivo:Roco DP.png:Nooooooooo Onix...esas bien etonces usa cola de hierro Archivo:Quinoa.png:Septailll esquivalo y usa bala semilla Archivo:Onix OCPA.png:(Recivio el impacto y callo debilitado) onix ya no puede continuar Sceptail es el ganador Archivo:Quinoa.png:Septail puedes continuar??? Archivo:Sceptile OCPA.png:Seppp (asintiendo con la cabeza) Archivo:Roco DP.png:Ve rampardos Archivo:Rampardos OCPA.png:Rampppaaaaaaa Archivo:Roco DP.png:¿Crees que puedes vencer al siguiente Pokémon como antes? Archivo:Quinoa.png:Septail Hojas navaja yaaaaaaa Archivo:Roco DP.png:Rampardos lanzallamas yaaaaaaaaa ' Archivo:Rampardos OCPA.png:'Rampppaaaaaaa (mando el ataque) Archivo:Sceptile OCPA.png:(Recibiendo un golpe directo cae debilitado) Sceptail ya no puede continuar Rampardos gana Archivo:Quinoa.png:(devolvio a septail a la pokevola)Septail Hiciste un gran trabajo ahora te mereces un descanso bueno es tu momento de brillar Feraligueitor Archivo:Feraligatr OCPA.png:Feraligueitoooooooooor Archivo:Roco DP.png:Rampardos cabezazo zen yaaaaaaaaa ' Archivo:Rampardos OCPA.png:'Rampppaaaaaaa (mando el ataque) Archivo:Quinoa.png:Feraligueitor esquiva y usa Hidrobomba esquivo Archivo:Feraligatr OCPA.png:Feraligueitoooooooooor (lanzo el ataque) Archivo:Roco DP.png:Rampardos esquiva y usa Cabezazo zen denuevo Archivo:Rampardos OCPA.png:Rampppaaaaaaa (esquivo y mando el ataque) Archivo:Feraligatr OCPA.pngGueitoooooooooor (Sufrio el ataque y callo) Archivo:Quinoa.png:Feraligueitor Levantate Archivo:Roco DP.png:Rampardos Plancha de cabeza maxima velocidad y maximo poder Archivo:Rampardos OCPA.png:Rampppaaaaaaa (Va corriendo hacia Feraligueitor) Archivo:Quinoa.png:Feraligueitor levantate y ase halgo porfavor Derrepente a Feraligueitor le brilla una mano y justo antes del ataque de rampardos lo golpea con Golpe centrado Archivo:Feraligatr OCPA.png:Gueitoooooooooor (Golpeando a rampardo en todo el rostro mandandolo contra una pared con todo el poder) Archivo:Rampardos OCPA.png:Rampppffff (cae debiitado) Rampardos ya no puede continuar Feraligueitor gana la victoria es de felipe Archivo:Roco DP.png:Qué vergüenza. Perder contra alguien que no tiene ni una sola medalla de gimnasio. Pero es lo que hay. Tú has combatido bien y yo, no tanto. Y punto. Según el reglamento de la Liga Pokémon, tengo que darte la medalla del gimnasio, porque has batido al líder. O sea, a mí. ¡Aquí tienes la Medalla Lignito de la Liga Pokémon! Archivo:Quinoa.png:Que bien consegui la medalla Archivo:Medalla Lignito.png Archivo:Feraligatr OCPA.png:Feraaaaaaaaaaaaaaligueitorrrrr Debut en Sinnoh *'Con la primera medalla otenida de Felipe en Sinnoh el junto a Jesica se dirigen al primer concurso de ella en sinnoh y cuando entran para que jessica se inscriva se fijan que sentada junto a un Starmie se encuentra una vieja amiga de ellos...MARIA¡¡¡ ' Archivo:Jessica.png:Oye Felipe no es esa Maria??? Archivo:Maria.png:Esa voz yo la conosco (se da vuelta) Jesssssssssssssssssssssssss Archivo:Jessica.png:Maria, tanto tiempo Archivo:Maria.png:Si lo mismo digo...oie te inscribiras en el concurso supongo Archivo:Jessica.png:Si, y sera mi primer liston en Sinnoh Archivo:Maria.png:Bueno yo ya tengo el mio Archivo:Quinoa.png:Lamento ser aguafiesas pero van a cerrar las inscripciones Archivo:Maria.png:Hola felipe no te habia visto Archivo:Jessica.png:Siii se me havia olvidado me devo ir a inscribir Archivo:Maria.png:Bueno devo ir al vestidor nos vemos Archivo:Jessica.png:Adios¡¡¡¡...bueno ya me ire a inscrivir *'Despues que Jessica se inscrivio tambien se dirige a los vestidores y comienza el concurso y Felipe espera en el publico junto a su espeon para que mire el concurso ya que le encantan' 250px Ya hemos visto los 8 cordinadores que participaron y quiero volver a motrarles el liston que obtendra el ganador Archivo:Cinta 1.png... ahora conoceremos a los 4 cordinadores que pasaran a la 2 ronda y son... Archivo:Cordinadores calificados primer concurso.gif Archivo:Quinoa.png:Bien lo hiso paso a segunda ronda En los vestidores Archivo:Jessica.png:Si pase lo ise lo ise y tu tambien ' Archivo:Maria.png:'Bueno eso me lo imaginava y a que pokemon usaras para las batallas Jess Archivo:Jessica.png:Usare a mi Scizor y tu Archivo:Maria.png:Pues yo usare a mi Tropius 250px Ya hemos conocido a los 4 cordinadores que pasaron a segunda ronda ahora veremos cual sera el orden de las batallas Archivo:Domadragon.pngArchivo:Vs.pngArchivo:Maria.png '-'Archivo:Jessica.pngArchivo:Vs.pngArchivo:Señorita aroma.png Las 2 peleas terminan y Jessica y Maria ganan 250px Bueno la semifinal a concluido y las 2 cordinadoras que pasan a la final son Jessica y Maria ahora demos inicio a la batalla Pelea Archivo:Jessica.png:Scizor sal a escena Archivo:Maria.png:Bueno Tropius sal al escenario Archivo:Scizor Pt.png:Scizo Archivo:Tropius Pt.png:Trooooo To be continued...